


Reputation

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Flash redemption arc, I hate flash but it fits in this fic, Ned and MJ are good friends, Peter's famous, Post Far From Home, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: POST FAR FROM HOME - CONTAINS SPOILERS-Peter thought he'd be fine going back to school after Summer Break.He was wrong.So very wrong.





	1. The Dampener

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's short but it's a set up soooo

Peter thought he was prepared for when he went back to school, but it turned out he wasn’t. Reporters swarmed him the moment he left Happy’s SUV, cameras flashing and questions firing rapidly at him. He ignored all of them, his heart racing and chest tightening at the sudden attention. He quickly made his way in to the school and practically collapsed against his locker. His senses tingled and he snapped his head up. Other students were staring at him, mumbling about him and some even taking not-so-discreet photographs.

“Hey, loser.” MJ approached him warily, but not unkindly. She hesitantly touched his arm, getting his attention enough to look at her.

“Hey.” Peter breathed. MJ was one of the first people to support Peter after the reveal. She didn’t believe what the Daily Bugle had said, but she was forceful in asking for the whole story.

“You okay?” She asked him softly. Peter shrugged but shook his head.

“Not really…i’m-uh-not used to the attention.” He gestured vaguely towards the entrance to the school.

“You want to stay, or go home?” MJ asked him, leaning against the lockers. “I don’t think anyone would blame you if you left.” Peter thought it over for a moment before shaking his head.

“I…I think I should stay, but depending on how today goes will determine if I come tomorrow.” He told her. “People are staring at me.”

“Yeah, they do that. Nosy wannabe’s.” MJ rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Parker!” Came a call from down the hall. Peter groaned and faced Flash who sauntered over to him.

“What?” Peter snapped, not wanting to deal with Flash.

“You’re really Spider-Man?” Flash asked, seemingly not wanting to do anything too brash towards a literal superhero. Peter rolled his eyes but nodded.

“I did do a press conference.” He shrugged. Flash seemed to ponder that thought before he spoke.

“Why didn’t you do anything?” He asked. Peter furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What?”

“I bullied you, and you could’ve thrown me across the room, so why didn’t you?” Flash seemed to truly want to know the answer, surprising Peter.

“Because if I didn’t take it, someone else who couldn’t would’ve gotten it.” Peter told him just as the first bell rang.

Peter and MJ walked past Flash and towards their class to meet up with Ned. Ned chatted in Peter’s ear the entire class, not once stopping to even participate in the lesson. Ned asked about The Avengers, Peter’s sudden fame, and plenty of other topics until Peter shut him down with just a few words of annoyance.

Despite the unwanted stares and whispers behind his back, the day went smoothly until lunch. One of the jocks was teasing a freshman at his table in the cafeteria. Peter had seen it when he walked in, and kept his eye on the exchange the entire time he ate. He didn’t do anything until the jock pulled the freshman out of his seat and pulled the squirming teen with him to the hallway. Peter excused himself from his table and jogged after them.

When Peter caught up with them in the hall, the jock was harassing the freshman for money while holding onto the kid’s hoodie. Peter didn’t like bullies, and at least with a public identity, he could do something about it as Peter Parker.

“Hey!” Peter called. The jock snapped his head up and Peter could’ve sworn he saw a flash of ‘oh shit’ in the jock’s eyes, that quickly dissipated.

“Hey, Parker. What’s up?” The jock asked casually, letting the freshman go.

“Can you just…not harass the freshmen?” Peter asked. “I’m really tired and don’t want to get into a fight, but I don’t like bullies.” He shrugged.

“Look, you may be Spider-Man but you can’t control every little situation you see, Parker. Life doesn’t work like that.” The jock pointed his find at Peter’s chest threateningly.

“Yeah, I know that.” Peter shrugged. “But I’m going to damn well try my hardest, so do me a favour and stop harassing the newbies for money and bring your own.” Peter turned to leave but the Jock called out to him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Not all of us can reap the benefits of what Stark left behind.” He called. Peter turned slowly on his heel to face the jock.

“What makes you think I am ‘reaping’ the benefits?” Peter hissed. “Sure, I’ve got some things from Stark, but I’m still a kid from Queens that grew up in a home with a less than stable income.” Peter told him quickly.

“So you were nothing before the superpowers? Huh, typical.” The jock laughed and Peter grunted. “I still think you’re nothing. We don’t need superheroes. We don’t need guys with a silver spoon in their mouths wearing a suit to do something they think the rest of us can’t do. We can take care of ourselves, we don’t need you guys.” The jock told him with a frustrated, yet bored, tone.

“You don’t need us?” Peter barked out a laugh. “How about when an alien army attacked New York? Or when Thanos came and killed half the universe for five years, or what about when Thanos brought down an army upstate? I’d say you need us.”

“Yeah, but what about that killer robot a few years back! That was Stark’s doing! _We don’t need heroes!”_ The jock got right into Peter’s personal space and Peter’s senses tingled. Within a second, Peter had dodged the jock’s fist and flipped backwards, landing on the floor a few feet away in a crouched position.

“What gives, dude?” Peter sighed. “We talk and you throw punches.”

“Mr Parker, Mr Holt!” The call of Principal Morita got Peter to stand up and and face the principal with an embarrassed expression. “My office. _Now_!” He demanded.

* * *

Peter tapped his foot against his chair as he waited. The jock had been in and out of the office already and apparently he had gotten a two day suspension for what happened with the freshman and for throwing the first punch. Peter, however, had to wait. They couldn’t get ahold of May, so they called Pepper, and Stark Industries wasn’t one to let the CEO get some time off to go look after a kid that wasn’t hers. When Pepper did arrive, she gave Peter and exasperated sigh before they were ushered into Morita’s office.

“Mrs Stark, I’m aware that you are not Peter’s primary source of care, however I am counting that you will relay this information back to May Parker.” Morita started off the meeting, to which Pepper nodded. “I was initially not going to change the rules of the school to adjust to an enhanced student, since Peter is such a good student normally, however today’s incident has shown me otherwise.”

“I didn’t even punch him.” Peter commented.

“I know, Peter.” Morita sighed. “However, I must employ some form of rule system since you are an enhanced individual. What Mr Holt did was unwarranted, and a violation of our school rules, and you were stepping in, I get that. However, several teachers have come to me with concerns. They want me to make it so an enhanced student cannot interfere in any way shape or form with non-enhanced students.” Morita explained. Peter frowned and opened his mouth to protest until Morita cut him off. “However, I’m against that, as you are indeed a Superhero.” Morita told him. “You handled the situation today relatively well until Mr Holt said some emotionally charged statements, is that correct?” Peter nodded and Pepper gave him a look.

“He was talking about Mr Stark and how he didn’t need heroes.” Peter said.

“Right.” Morita nodded and opened up a file to pull out a paper. “This is what I have proposed as changes.” He handed the paper to Pepper and she immediately began looking it over. “Any enhanced student may not use such enhancements on school grounds, and may not bring any form of weaponry can be brought to school, and any form of suit cannot be seen on school grounds.” Morita began, Peter immediately sitting up straighter to protest.

“But what If I need to stop, I don’t know, someone invading the school? I’m going to need my suit!” Peter exclaimed.

“I was getting to that.” Morita sighed. “On the occasion that such technology and apparel is needed, it is allowed, obviously. I was about to clarify that a suit can be brought, but it cannot be _seen_.” Morita said carefully. “Meaning, you can leave it in your locker, or have it under your clothes, but it cannot be seen. You may not bring any ‘Iron man’ inspired outfits to school, however. Only the fabric one is allowed.” Pepper handed him back the paper and Morita shoved it into the folder. “There is also another condition.” He turned to Pepper. “Is it possible Stark Industries can create some form of power dampening device for enhanced students on school grounds? They would be allowed to take it off in case of emergency, but for peace of mind to the other students and parents, this is something I would like to look into.” Pepper bit her lip.

“It may be possible, however every enhanced individual is different, meaning every device would have to be uniquely calibrated to them.” Pepper told him, giving Peter a side eye. “I can get Stark Industries to look into it, however we will need to talk funding if that’s something we’re going to do.”

“Okay.” Morita nodded and turned back to Peter. “Peter, I’m sorry about this, but it’s a school and we need rules for this sort of thing.”

“I…I understand.” Peter said, frowning. “I don’t like it, but I understand.”

“Okay. Mrs Stark, I trust you know where to take Peter?” Morita said to Pepper, who nodded.

“Yes, I’ll take him home. Thank you, Principal Morita.” She and Morita stood and shook hands before Pepper ushered Peter out of the office. “I texted May to let her know that I covered you,” Pepper started as they walked down the hall that led to the entrance. “She agreed to let you stay at the compound overnight.”

“But that’s a long drive,” Peter frowned “That’d take forever to get to school tomorrow.”

“That’s why you’re not going.” They exited the school and walked over to the shiny black SUV with Happy in the drivers seat. “I’m going to try and handle the issue with the press, so you can actually go to school without being harassed.” Pepper said as she slipped into the passenger seat and Peter in the back. “Until that’s dealt with, May thought it would be best if you don’t go to school.”

“What are you going to do about the dampener?” Peter asked. Happy said nothing as he pulled out of the school parking lot and began the long journey to the compound.

“I’ll get R&D to look at it, but I’ll give you some time to work on it yourself if you’d rather.” Pepper told him. “It has to happen, Pete.”

“Yeah…I know.” Peter grunted. “I’d like to work it, if that’s okay?”

“Sure. If you decide you don’t want to go any further, I can take what you have and send it to SI. Sound good?” Pepper asked, turning in her seat to face Peter.

“Yeah.” Peter put his face to the window of the SUV and stared out as they passed the many buildings Manhattan had to offer. “Yeah that sounds fine.”


	2. The Plaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Happy have a chat, and Pepper and Morgan get a chance as well.

‘Layla’ by Eric Clapton echoed through the halls of the Avengers compound. An explosion rocked the walls and a yell was audible from the living room. Happy had just woken up and was trying to get himself some coffee when the sounds reached his ears. He let out a groan and turned to walk down the long hallway for the labs. He reached Peter’s workshop and didn’t even ask before he walked in.

“Alright, run a simulation on air capacity. I need it to perfect.” Peter was hunched over his work bench with a soldering iron in one hand, and a tennis ball in the other. A crash could be heard from the kitchenette and Peter threw the ball directly at DUM-E’s claw. The ball bounced off and DUM-E let out a sad whir and his claw dipped. “You earned that, you mechanical dunce.” Peter said to the machine.

 _“Air capacity at twenty-five percent.”_ FRIDAY announced. Peter nodded, still not noticing Happy’s presence.

“Okay, what’s the highest it can go before it’s no longer stable?” Peter set down the soldering iron and played with a hologram displayed in front of him.

 _“Air capacity can reach forty-seven percent before the airtight seal is broken.”_ FRIDAY stated. _“May I suggest to turn around, Peter?”_ Peter snapped his head up and stared at Happy.

“Uh, hey.” Peter shrugged and went back to working on his project.

“Kid, it’s six in the morning.” Happy said with an exasperated sigh.

“Is it?” Peter seemed surprised and cast Happy a look of both determination and tiredness.

“Yeah. How long have you been up?” Happy sat down on the nearest seat.

“Uh…FRIDAY?” Peter glanced at the ceiling.

 _“Mr Parker has been awake for 37 hours and counting.”_ FRIDAY informed. Happy gave Peter a critical eye.

“Kid, you need to sleep.”

“Uh, no.” Peter waved him off and picked up the soldering iron again.

“What are you working on?” Happy glanced over Peter’s shoulder to see what looked like the mask to an Iron Spider suit.

“Scuba Spider.” Peter told him quickly.

“What?” Happy recoiled in near laughter.

“It’s a suit that’ll allow me to work underwater. You know…just in case.” Peter shrugged.

“Geez, kid, how many suits is this?”

“FRIDAY, head count.” Peter instructed distractedly.

 _“There are currently fifteen operational Iron Spider suits.”_ FRIDAY announced. Happy’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Pete…that’s a lot…” Happy trailed off and shook his head. “What about the dampener?”

“Oh, that?” Peter picked up a small bracelet looking device with a glowing blue light in a panel around it and tossed it across to Happy. “Finished it like…twelve hours ago?” He seemed unsure but Happy wasn’t going to press the issue.

“What other ‘just in case’ suits have you built?” Happy asked out of sheer curiosity.

“Uh…I have…FRIDAY what do I have?” Peter winced at his inability to recall his own suits.

 _“There is the Spider Armour suit, which is designed to be bulletproof and hold military grade artillery. The Stealth Spider suit adapts appropriated SHIELD technology and makes the wearer both invisible visually and electronically. The Spider Legion utilises nanotechnology to create small spider-shaped drones to assist in combat. The Show Stopper is a suit made more for cosmetic purposes, however holds the technology to bring down a large group of enemies at once. The Hercules suit is designed to protect the wearer from any fallen debris and adds much more strength to Peter’s natural limit, allowing him to lift anything below the weight of one hundred tons…”_ FRIDAY continued to list all of Peter’s suits while he worked, each suit causing Happy to shake his head even more than the last.

“Where are you storing these?” Happy asked.

“Downstairs.” Peter rolled himself over to the platform in front of the display cases, on his chair, and kicked it twice with his foot, the platform shifting and turning into stairs as a result.

“Was that in the building plan?” Happy frowned.

“Yep."

“What’s wrong, kid?” Happy sighed and stared at Peter. The kid looked impassive but something was clearly bothering him. He was usually talking Happy’s ear off and not giving him one word answers. Something was clearly up, and Happy knew the moment the kid asked FRIDAY to speak for him.

“Does something have to be wrong?” Peter frowned and gave Happy a glance.

“No, but something clearly is, so maybe I want to find out what that is.”

Peter said nothing as he continued to work on his suit. The suit wasn’t made out of nano-tech like several other Iron Spider suits, but was designed closer to a classic Iron Man suit. It was probably too clunky to use normally, but since it was designed to be used underwater, Happy doubted Peter would be wearing it otherwise.

“I made a mistake.” Peter said finally. Happy gave him a confused look but let him talk. “When I did the press conference. I should have stuck to the story we planned.” Peter forcefully pushed a component into place in his suit with a grunt. “I ruined my own life.”

“No, you didn’t.” Happy shook his head. “Beck tried to do it, but you took control and showed everyone the truth. Yeah you outed yourself at the same time, but at least now all the attention you’re getting is because you’re Spider-Man and not because they think you’re a murderer.” Happy supplied warily.

“Yeah…I guess.” Peter bit his lip and played with the hologram surrounding him. “I just didn’t think it through…the attention. I don’t think I can handle it.” He admitted.

“Pepper’s doing all she can to work on damage control, and I’ve assigned a few guys to watch you at school.” Before Peter could protest, Happy clarified. “From a distance.”

“Uh…thanks Happy.” Peter shrugged. “How did Mr. Stark do it?”

“Tony…Tony was brought up in the limelight, but even on a good day he barely handled it. He barely handled being a superhero as well. He was a pretty big mess ninety percent of the time.” Happy chuckled at the memories. “He’d be proud of you, kid.” Happy told Peter softly. “More than anything.” Peter scoffed.

“Nah.” Peter flipped a wrench around in his hand as he thought.

“Yeah, he would be. He _was_.” Happy put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and he stopped flipping the wrench. “I kind of told you this in the Netherlands, but one of Tony’s reasons for inventing time travel was _you_. He wanted to get you back.” Peter said nothing and looked down at the ground. “He missed you enough to defy the laws of science to get you back.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly _defying_ the laws of science considering-“

“Kid, I was making a point.”

“Yeah, I get it…thanks Happy.” Peter smiled and turned back to his suit. “Now…uh…can you leave me alone for a bit? I’d like to get the air capacity past fifty percent so I can actually breathe in the suit.” Peter stated. Happy shrugged and stood.

“Of course, kid.”

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Peter found himself in the furthest reaches of the fields surrounding the Avengers compound. He found a particular spot that was half under a tree and close to the furthest warehouse on the property. It was a spot The Avengers had used recreationally when they were together after Ultron, and before everything else. It was one of the few places to survive the attack on the compound that Thanos orchestrated. There, immortalised in just a plaque on a bench and nothing else, was a memorial to Tony Stark. Peter sat himself on the bench and looked down at the ground.

“Hey Mr. Stark…” Peter began, trailing off. “I, uh, I know you’re not here but I hope you’re uh… _here_ , if you know what I mean.” Peter chuckled sadly. “I don’t know if I can do this, the attention…being in the public eye. I know Happy thinks I can, and Mrs Stark and Aunt May…but I just…feel like I’m going to break.” He frowned and looked back up, eyes finding Pepper who had brought Morgan outside to play closer to the compound itself. “I don’t know how you did it, and I don’t know…I don’t know what to do.” A stray tear made its way down Peter’s face. “I miss you Mr. Stark…I really do.” Peter went to stand but he saw Pepper and Morgan making their way over to him.

“Petey!” Morgan ran up and practically jumped on Peter.

“Hey, Morgie.” Peter smiled and hugged her. Pepper approached, having walked over instead of ran like Morgan, and sat next to Peter on the bench.

“I come here too, it’s okay.” Pepper informed Peter quietly. “It’s a nice place to just think about…him.” Peter nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…Yeah it is.” He sighed and looked at Morgan in his arms. “She looks so much like him.” Peter commented, to which Morgan looked up at him and huffed.

“I look like _who?_ ” She demanded, but the childish demand came off a cute so Peter laughed.

“You look like your daddy.” Peter told her. “And that’s a great thing.”

“Good.” Morgan nodded and crawled off Peter. “You look like my daddy too.” Peter shook his head but laughed.

“I don’t, but thank you Morgan.” Peter ruffled her hair.

“She means your hair and eyes.” Pepper chuckled. “She thinks anyone with the same colouring must be related, or at least they look _just_ like someone.” She too ruffled Morgan’s hair.

As Morgan decided to run off and play with her toys in the grass, Peter sighed “She’s a great kid, Mrs. Stark.”

“Yes…she is.” Pepper smiled sadly. “So are you. Tony’s kids.” She put a hand on his shoulder and stood to go after Morgan. “Oh, did you get a chance to look at the dampener?”

“Yep. Finished it too.” Pete didn’t dare tell her _when_ he finished it.

“Good. Maybe you can help Stark Industries design a few unique ones that we can market to schools and law enforcement.” Pepper suggested.

“Yeah, I can take a look sometime.” Peter shrugged and waved Pepper off. “I think Morgan’s waiting on her mom.” Pepper looked back to Morgan, then back to Peter. “Yeah…I’ll see you at dinner, Peter?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be at dinner.” Peter nodded and Pepper walked off.


	3. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter convinces Happy to take him, Morgan and Harley (Who's visiting) out to ice-cream and an unexpected visitor shows up at the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one today. I promise the next chapter will pick up plot-wise

_“We ask that the press stays away from Midtown High, and does not engage Peter Parker, who may I remind you, is a minor.”_ Pepper was confident at the press conference. Peter was subconsciously chewing on his fingernail as he watched from the living room at the compound.

 _“Mrs Stark, Peter Parker may be a minor, but he has seen and done things that adults have a hard time dealing with.”_ A woman from the crowd said once everything went quiet. _“He’s a child, but he’s in the big leagues.”_

 _“What’s your name?”_ Pepper asked.

 _“Karen Page. I’m an independent.”_ She replied.

 _“Right…What did I just say, Miss Page? Peter Parker is a minor, and he shall not be engaged by anyone without his explicit permission. If anyone does so, expect a lawsuit coming your way. Thank you.”_ Pepper finished the press conference and Peter switched off the TV with a sigh.

“You okay, kid?” Happy took a bite of toast for breakfast and watched Peter. “Pepper says you can maybe go back to school tomorrow.” Peter perked up at that.

“Wait, really?” His eyes widened until a realisation hit him. “But I’d have to wear that stupid dampener…” He rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat. “I could’ve just made it a light-up bracelet just to make the school feel alright.” He shrugged.

“Did you?” Happy seemed suspicious. Peter grumbled and shook his head.

“No, because Mrs Stark wanted to me to do it for law enforcement as well.” He shrugged. “It’ll help them more than it’ll help me.” Happy nodded as if he understood.

“It’s just for a few hours of the day. You get full control over it, and if an emergency happens, you get to take the lead, but for now, I’d just deal with it.” Happy sighed.

“The press are like _vultures_!” Pepper let out a frustrated yell as she walked into the living room. Peter stared at her, expectantly, while Happy just watched on curiously. “They might watch you from afar for now, so try not to do anything front-page worthy. Eventually they’ll get bored andmove on, but for now, that’s the best I can do. I can’t guarantee you’ll be left alone, and I’m sure someone will approach you, but I’ve already warned them about a lawsuit.” She rubbed her temples with her thumb and middle finger. “I’ve got a headache.” She muttered.

“Thank you, Mrs Stark.” Peter smiled at her. Pepper gave him a nod before looking to Happy.

“I’m going to lay down before I have to do some work. Can you two keep Morgan company today?” Pepper asked. Peter nodded enthusiastically before Happy could say a word. “Alright…thank you.” Pepper chuckled. “She’s in her room.” Pepper turned to leave but then remembered something and turned back quickly. “Oh! Harley’s probably going to stop by today. He’s going to the city to meet up with a friend or something.” Pepper shrugged and went back to leaving Happy and Peter alone.

“Can we take Morgan out for ice-cream?” Peter asked, partly because he wanted ice-cream himself, and also because it wasn’t something he had done with his pseudo-little sister.

“I don’t know…” Happy frowned. “You’re on thin ice with the press at the moment.”

“Oh come on! You’re the head of security, I think you can lock down an ice-cream parlour for like…an hour.” Peter was bringing out the puppy eyes and Happy looked away immediately. “I’ll even invite Harley. I bet he’d love to.”

“Since when have you two been talking?” Happy asked. “Last I knew, you two had interacted maybe three times.”

“Oh, it was since I crashed in his backyard.” Peter shrugged. Happy’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“You _what?_ ” Happy shook his head quickly. “Kid, I’m supposed to help take care of you, and you go and do things like that without telling anyone!”

“To be fair, I was knocked out at the time and the suit just kept going…” Peter made a whistling sound as he used his hand to mimic his flight through the air…right into Harley’s backyard - which the table represented.

“I thought your thing was swinging.”

“It is, but sometimes I fly.” He shrugged. “Can we go to ice-cream, Happy? Please!” Peter was immediately back to pleading. Happy let out a long sigh and ducked his head before reluctantly agreeing. “Yes!” Peter pulled out his phone and immediately texted Harley.

Once he was done texting Harley, Peter got up, said nothing, and ran to Morgan’s room. It was only early, but there wasn’t exactly a _wrong_ time for ice-cream. Morgan’s door was open and Peter leant against her doorframe. She was sitting on her bed playing with a few stuffed animals when she saw Peter. Immediately a huge smile broke out on her face and she leapt off her bed to run to Peter’s arms.

“Peter!” She shrieked. She had only seen him the day before, but every time she saw someone, she seemed to do that thing puppies did when they saw their owner after however long of being apart. She was always happy to see him.

“Hey Morgie!” He pulled her up into his arms and then walked over to sit her down on her bed while he sat next to her. “I have a surprise.”

“Really?” Morgan cocked her head to the side and waited for Peter to continue.

“What do you think about getting ice-cream with me, Uncle Happy and Harley?” He asked. Morgan grinned and nodded quickly.

“I think I like that.” She laughed. Peter chuckled and put his hands at her side to tickle her. Morgan jerked away with a grin and a gleeful laugh. “No!” She yelled at him dramatically.

“Okay, okay.” Peter backed off and smiled. “How about we get you ready to go and Uncle Happy will drive us to the ice-cream house.” He told her. Morgan nodded and leapt out of bed and over to her closet so she could get changed out of her pyjamas.

* * *

The ice-cream parlour they went to was one only a few minutes away from the compound. Harley met them there and they walked in together, Peter with Morgan in his arms, and the EDITH glasses on his face, as he chatted to Harley excitedly and Happy in the back, already tired. They slid into a booth in the back corner and Peter sat Morgan down between himself and Harley. Happy quickly asked them what they wanted before going to the counter. Peter got a simple cup of cookie dough, while Harley went all out with mint chip, fudge topping and Oreo pieces. Morgan got rainbow ice-cream with sprinkles while Happy just got a cone of vanilla.

“So…how’s life?” Harley asked Peter as he shovelled a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

“Uh…hectic.” Peter shrugged and mixed his ice cream around with the spoon before eating some.

“Did it finally hit you how hard it is to be famous?” Harley smirked and Morgan squirmed between them. Peter glared at the other boy, but sighed.

“Yeah…” He trailed off. He looked over to Happy, who clearly wasn’t happy (ironically). “Thanks for doing this, Hap.” Peter said. Happy gave him a look.

“ _You_ begged me to come.” Happy rolled his eyes before sighing. “Anytime, kid.”

“This is nice…I-uh…I needed this.” Peter admitted, eating the last bit of cookie dough ice-cream before putting his empty cup in the middle of the table so Harley and Morgan could stack it once they were finished. “Gets my mind off…” He trailed off and his eyes moved past Happy’s head to outside. Standing conspicuously near the door of the parlour, was a woman Peter recognised from his last press conference. She had a phone at her side that was clearly on to camera mode, but she seemed to at least try and hide the fact that she was watching him. “Things.” Peter finished with a frustrated frown.

“What’d you see?” Harley raised an eyebrow and followed Peter’s line of sight to the woman. “Oh.” Harley shook his head and moved his body so he was facing Morgan, and the woman at the door wouldn’t get a clear shot. Everyone knew who Morgan was, but they still tried to hide her face whenever possible.

“I’ll be back.” Peter stood and Happy grabbed his arm.

“Kid, don’t do anything Tony would do.” He warned. Peter gave him a sad look before shaking himself free of the older man’s grip.

“And don’t do anything he _wouldn’t_ do.” Peter added. “Yeah, I know.” He walked out of the parlour and straight into the woman - on purpose - making her drop her phone. “Oh! I’m sorry, I was spacing out there.” He picked up the phone and handed it back to the woman, a small chip connected directly to EDITH placed discreetly on the back of the - surprisingly bare of a case - phone.

“No, no, it was my fault for standing there.” The woman’s face turned red and she pocketed her phone. She knew she had been caught. “Uh…sorry.” She gave him an awkward smile before leaving the immediate vicinity.

“EDITH?” Peter said quietly.

 _“All photos of you, Harley Keener, Harold Hogan and Morgan Stark have been deleted off of Miss Andrea Pointer’s phone.”_ EDITH told him.

“Thank you.” Peter smiled slightly before he walked back inside and slid back into the booth. “All photos have been deleted.” He tapped the glasses with a smirk. Harley laughed, shook his head and moved out of Morgan’s way.

“I thought I was going to have to stay like that for ages.” Harley commented. Happy let out a sigh of relief.

“Good timing, kid.” Happy pulled out his phone. “FRIDAY’s alerting to me to someone at the front door of the compound for you.” Happy showed Peter the screen and he sighed.

“Ned.” Peter frowned. “I guess we have to go back.”

“Yeah.” Happy stood and gave Harley a nod. “See you later, Keener.” He went to leave and Peter helped Morgan out of the booth.

“Good luck in the city, Harley.” Peter gave him a mock salute before he picked Morgan up and followed Happy out.

* * *

“Ned, how the hell did you get here?” Peter asked as he handed Morgan to Happy. Happy didn’t even acknowledge Ned as he walked inside, leaving the two teens to talk.

“I took an Uber.” Ned shrugged. “It was like…my entire month’s worth of allowance to get here, but it was _so_ worth it.” Peter’s hand found its way to his forehead and he let out a long sigh.

“Shouldn’t you be in…I don’t know - School?” Peter ushered Ned inside and they sat in the living room.

“I had a free period and I maybe underestimated how long it takes to get upstate.” Ned seemed to just realise what had happened and frowned. “Damn, I missed chemistry.” Peter shook his head and let out a light laugh.

“Why’d you come?” Peter asked, crossing his arms awkwardly.

“I was asked by the teachers to give you the homework.” Ned pulled several papers out of his backpack and handed them to Peter. “And I also really wanted to see _the_ Avengers Compound. This is like, so cool!” Ned grinned and spun himself around - as much as he could do while on the couch - to take in the living room.

“Do you want to call your mom and maybe ask to stay over tonight? Since it’s such a long drive here.” Peter suggested. Ned seemed to _love_ that idea.

“Wait a second!” He excitedly pulled out his phone and fumbled with the contact. Within minutes his mother had agreed to let Ned Stay at the compound, as long as Happy took him to school the next day. Which meant they’d be leaving super early just to make it on time. Peter told her it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Why’d you come during your free period just to give me homework?” Peter asked. Ned looked sheepish and shrugged.

“I couldn’t exactly wait to see the Avengers Compound.” Ned laughed. “Come on, dude, this _has_ to be one of the coolest things you’ve seen!”

“Sorry Ned…I’ve-uh-been to space.” Peter smiled lightly, but he was trying to push down the panic threatening to rise at the mere mention of space. To be fair, it was self-induced panic.

“Oh…yeah. Right.” Ned frowned but said nothing more.

“Don’t tell me he’s staying the night?” Happy walked in with an exasperated expression. “I already have to deal with a literal toddler, and _you_.” Happy pointed at Peter, half-joking, half-serious.

“Sorry, Happy.” Peter shrugged and laughed at the groan Happy let out. “You’ve got to take us to school tomorrow.”

“I am so close to just quitting because of you, kid, you know that, right?” Happy wasn’t serious, he never was with that. It just became their thing, with Happy acting like he couldn’t stand Peter, and Peter doing everything to annoy Happy. Peter knew the older man cared for him, though.

“Sorry, Hap, we both know that’s _never_ going to happen.” Peter laughed. Happy rolled his eyes and walked out.

“Dude, you’ve got to give me a tour!” Ned’s excited demeanour and eagerness seemed to occupy Peter for the rest of the afternoon. It was good to be with his best friend. He just hoped the next day at school would be free of press and free of stares. He knew he was wrong, but he could dream.


	4. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a hard time at school again and meets an interesting fellow at the homeless shelter where May works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been meaning to get to it, but I recently started back at Uni and I'm overwhelmed with assignments right now, so don't expect another update until my mid-semester break, which is about 5 weeks away.

The stares would have been enough to get anybody to have a panic attack. Peter tried to keep his head up and his gait steady, but he was finding it incredibly difficult to be normal. Even Flash found it easier to just stare at his phone than stare at Peter, and for once Peter was grateful for something the other boy was doing. The jock that tried to fight Peter, _Jeremy Holt,_ was standing near his locker, and Peter moved his right hand to fumble with the dampener on his left wrist in a nervous attempt to make himself feel more confident.

“Hey.” The sound of MJ’s voice made Peter let out a sigh of relief.

“You have no idea how good it is to see you.” Peter smiled lightly at her. MJ pursed her lips but nodded.

“You good?” She asked as the two walked over to Peter’s locker, Jeremy moving away once he spotted MJ. Even the toughest of guys seemed to be afraid of her.

“Yeah…” Peter nodded, trying to convince himself. “I’m trying to get back to normal.”

“That’s not going to happen.” MJ rolled her eyes and leant against the neighbouring locker as Peter opened his. At Peter’s offended look, she explained. “You’re famous now. That’s not going to go away.”

“Mrs Stark says they’ll get bored eventually.” Peter told her with a shrug. “But for now I have to deal with it.” MJ nodded and fumbled with her notebook in her arms.

“Heard you have to wear a dampener.” MJ gestured to the glowing bracelet. Peter sighed in annoyance and nodded.

“ _To be taken off for emergencies only,_ ” He mocked in a frustrated tone.

“I think it’s a good thing, for the other students at least.” MJ commented. Peter shook his head and gave her that same offended look. “It’ll help them not feel so different. Kids are kids, and they’ll get upset about not having superpowers.” She shrugged.

“Isn’t that the whole idea around school uniforms in like…private schools?” Peter asked, to which MJ pondered before nodding.

“I suppose it is.” MJ chuckled and Peter felt himself freeing up tension.

“Thanks, MJ.” Peter smiled.

“You’re welcome, loser.” She moved to walk away as the bell rang. “See you at lunch.” She gave Peter a two-fingered salute as she turned on her heel to walk to her first class.

* * *

Peter didn’t see either MJ or Ned again until their lunch period, where the three met up at their usual table. Instead of sitting a few spaces down from Peter and Ned, MJ joined them by sitting across from Peter. They were laughing as MJ stole a pudding cup from Peter’s tray, only for Peter to retaliate by taking some of MJ’s tater-tots. Ned watched on, stifling his laughter as he ate his pizza.

All was going well until Jeremy showed up again, seemingly the newest thorn in Peter’s side. This time, he had a group of his buddies with him, all of them fellow jocks except for the one cheerleader at Jeremy’s side. Peter knew her, she was probably the smartest one out of the group, only being two points below Peter on the class grade scale. She was the only one Peter had classes with, and also the only one he was actually surprised would be standing on Jeremy’s side. She was usually one of the nicer people, and his occasional lab partner in chemistry.

“Hey, Parker, heard you’ve got no powers today!” Jeremy grinned and Peter groaned. MJ and Ned stilled, MJ turning around to face the group. “I wanted a rematch.”

“No thanks…i’m-uh-good.” Peter smiled tightly and went to get back to eating, but suddenly someone was behind him and pulling him out of his seat. Peter struggled. Cure his small stature for betraying him. “Come on, man! Let me go!” He saw the cheerleader grimace and tense as she thought about what to do, obviously conflicted. Peter looked to her, pleading for her help but knowing he wouldn’t get it.

“Hey everyone!” Jeremy yelled. He stood up on the table, his feet right next to MJ’s food tray. The jock who had Peter held him up higher and Peter was suddenly very embarrassed. “Is _this_ your hero?” He laughed as the cafeteria went silent. Peter shut his eyes tightly and tried to muster up all the confidence he could, but nothing was coming to him.

“Please…” Peter found himself muttering, his eyes opening to stare at the cheerleader.

“I-“ She cut herself off and shook her head. Peter groaned and looked at his wrist, the glowing blue bracelet flickering in the light. He felt the earpiece he had in his ear that was a direct link to Karen and EDITH slip out slightly and Peter thought fast before it could.

“Thank you Natasha for the idea…” Peter muttered. “Karen, give him the bite.”

The bracelet glowed even brighter and an electric charge was emitted, shocking the jock that held Peter. The jock stiffened and dropped Peter, falling backwards into the wall behind him. Peter didn’t even think, he just readied his fist and punched Jeremy. The jock went down and everyone in the cafeteria collectively held their breath. Peter panted as he stood on the table, looking around at his peers. His complexion paled and he quickly stepped down, sliding into his seat next to Ned. Ned and MJ were exchanging looks as Peter vaguely watched the group of jocks help their fallen friends. Peter’s eyes found the cheerleader and she looked at him apologetically.

“Thanks for nothin, Gwen.” He told her. The blonde looked down but nodded.

“Sorry Pete.” She muttered as she walked away.

“Dude!” Ned exclaimed. “That was awesome!” MJ just shook her head.

“Are you okay?” She asked Peter quietly. He nodded but said nothing, only going back to eating.

* * *

“Clearly the dampener wasn’t the right approach.” Morita sighed, pacing, as Peter and May Parker sat in his office after school had finished. “It gave the other students an in to bully Peter further. While I’m glad you had the forethought to add some safety measures into your original design, I do have to warn you away from hurting other students in such a way.” He watched Peter squirm. “Even if they did start it.” He added.

“I wasn’t going to do anything, I swear, but they were embarrassing me in front of the school…” Peter trailed of and frowned. “Normally I would just take it but this time…” He shook his head.

“I understand, Peter.” Morita nodded and sat at his desk. “I’m having a meeting with the staff after this, and we’ll be talking about what to do about your situation. I’m in the mind of ruling you able to be free from the dampener. You didn’t use your abilities before your identity was revealed, and I don’t think you’ll start now.”

“Thank you, Principal Morita.” Peter smiled tightly and Morita nodded.

“Other parents and guardians may not be so happy, but they will have to make do.”

Quite soon after that, the meeting was done and Peter and May were leaving the school. Peter forgot to tell her about using the back entrance, as he figured word would have gotten out about what had happened. He was reminded the moment he and May stepped outside and into the flashing cameras and yelling voices of several dozen members of the press.

“Oh my…” May trailed off as they stood at the school entrance, both of them frozen. Peter had grabbed May’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Come on.” Peter instructed, leading her through the crowd.

“Mr. Parker! How do you answer the claims that you assaulted two other students today?” One reporter yelled and Peter stopped. He gave May a look, which she read easily. May walked past him and the reporters, going to wait at the car.

“I didn’t assault anyone.” Peter stated, staring directly into the woman’s face.

“Several accounts claim that you tasered another student, punching the other.” She replied. Peter looked away for a second and swore under his breath. He turned back and his confidence was steely, his nerves from earlier had dissipated as he channelled his mentor. He tended to do that in the company of the press. It was easier, since he had seen every interview he could that Tony had done.

“One student grabbed me from behind while the other _humiliated_ me in front of my school. I was defending myself, using a device inspired by Natasha Romanoff - The Black Widow’s - signature ‘widow bites’. It didn’t hurt him.” Peter frowned but tried to remain calm. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I really have to go.” He pushed past the press and went to meet May at the car so she would take him back to their apartment.

* * *

It was no surprise that the articles that popped up the next morning were all slamming Peter. The headlines ranged from _“Spider-Man not the hero we thought? Inside source reveals the surprising weakness of Peter Parker”_ to _“Cheater Peter: Can we really trust our lives in the hands of a seventeen year old?”_ And Peter’d had enough.

“Dammit.” He groaned as the morning news played footage from the incident, conveniently cutting out the part where Peter was grabbed from behind. The _creative_ editing made it seem like Peter had attacked unprovoked and it killed him. “You can’t win with the media.” He muttered.

“No, kid, you can’t.” Happy sighed and shook his head. He had come up to the apartment for breakfast, something Peter wished he hadn’t seen because he managed to catch his aunt and his bodyguard _kissing_ , and just…ew.

“Do I have to go to school today?” Peter asked May, who nodded sympathetically.

“Sorry.” She shrugged.

So Peter went to school, and lucky for him his day went by relatively quickly, with barely anything happening. It was such a good day that Peter was _bored_. Of course, he was still accosted by the press outside the school afterwards, but he didn’t even give them a statement considering his last one went so well.

May wasn’t able to pick him up and Happy was on his day off, so Peter decided to walk over to the shelter where May worked. He figured he could help out before he went out swinging for the night. So, with his headphones on, playing songs that were definitely _not_ by Led Zeppelin - much to Peter’s embarrassment - and his hands in his pockets, Peter began to walk.

The press followed him for a few blocks, TMZ trying to get a statement in their usual ‘accost the celebrity, walking uncomfortably close, and repeatedly asking the same question until they give you an annoyed answer’ fashion, while other reporters yelled questions like usual. At least this time there were a few independent bloggers who were actually _respectfully_ \- or as respectful following him could get - asking for a question.

After a while, they gave up once they realised he wasn’t going to talk to them and Peter was left to his devices. He still heard the occasional camera flash and excited exclamation of his presence, but Peter decided not to pay attention.

When Peter entered the homeless shelter, he sent a quick smile to May, who was working in the kitchen, before he made his rounds. He was there often enough to know a few of the people they housed there and so he went to see if any of them needed anything. He even offered to make them some soup, which they tended to insist was _much better_ than May’s, even though they both used the same recipe. He was sadly turned down though, and the people didn’t need anything at that moment, so Peter moved to talk to some people he didn’t recognise.

He made his way to a man who sat in the corner of the main room, his back to the wall. He had long dark hair that was messily tied back and a scraggly, long beard that reached his collarbones. He wore quite heavy clothing, a dirty and ripped orange jacket with a fur hood that was layered over several shirts. To pair, he wore black sweats and black sandals that showed off his dirty feet, with two missing toes on one foot.

“Hi!” Peter greeted cheerily, even though the man set off his senses. He couldn’t explain it, but something about him was off. He didn’t fit in.

“Hello.” The man greeted back, his smile tight. His accent was interesting.

“I’m Peter. Do you need anything?” Peter asked, deciding to just get his job over with so he could get away from the man that set off the only warning bells Peter had.

“No thank you.” The man replied. He seemed sad and suddenly Peter was ignoring his senses, though he was still wary, he wanted to know more about the strange man.

“If I may, can I ask why you’re here?” Peter asked as he leant against a nearby bed. “If it’s not too much.” He added.

“I would rather not talk about it…” The man trailed off “But you remind me of how my boy used to be.” He added, looking up at Peter with a haunted expression. “Vladimir was a good boy…” He trailed off and looked to the floor. “Once…” He muttered, likely not intending for Peter to hear, but he did. Peter nodded and stood, walking over to May.

“Hey, May.” He greeted her. He looked back at the strange man. “Who’s he?” She looked over his shoulder and frowned.

“He’s new…I think his name’s Sergei, he’s from Russia.” May replied. “Why?”

“He’s setting off my…” He fumbled with the words and May barked out a laugh.

“Peter tingle?” She offered. Peter frowned and glared at May.

“My-uh-sense that I got from the spider…” He trailed off and then lit up with an idea and he grinned. “My spider-senses.” He laughed. “Way better than ‘Peter ting’, don’t you think?”

“Still tacky.” May commented. “Anyway, how’s he setting off your senses?”

“I don’t know.” Peter looked over at Sergei. “He’s just…not right. He doesn’t fit in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags: Gwen Stacy
> 
> Once everyone figures out who 'The stranger' is - as if it wasn't already obvious by my description but still - I'll add him to the tags


End file.
